MVP
| MVP | MVP: Artifacts | MVP Ranking Last updated 20 April 2018: Base on China Version (天天打波利) MVP Shard Price Chart Shard needed for MVP eggs increases per egg acquired from finishing shard. 120 Shards, 240 shards, 360 shards, 480 shards, etc. Last updated 07 Oct 2017: Base on China Version (天天打波利) MVP Strategy (R0/R1) 'Jakk 4-5*' 70k power for 5* Jakk defeat. * Berserk >> Stun >> Double Strafe >> Element stun >> (e.g. Stone Curse.) a 'King Goblin 4-5*' 115-122k power for King Goblin 5* * Provoke >> Sleep Bolt >> Double Strafe >> Stun. * Berserk >> Double hit >> Stun >> Frost Stun 'Angeling 4*' 155k above for 4* Angeling * Berserk >>Sleep Bolt >> Double Strafe >>Stun 'Angeling 5*' 189k pow * Stone/frost >> Multiattack >> Sleep >> Stun). Usable against most skill spamming bosses * Provoke >>Sleep Bolt(cancel counter) >>stun(cancel awaken) >>Double Strafe 'Deviling 1-4*' 264k (2nd Job) * Berserk II >> Sleep Bolt I >> Double Strafe >> Power Arrow II 'Deviling 5*' 278k (2nd Job) * Berserk II >> Sleep Bolt I >> Double Strafe >> Power Arrow II 'GTB 1* – 4*' 420k power (2nd Job) ASPD 1700 * Berserk >> Sleeping Blade >> MultiAttack >> Fatal Blow * Berserk II >> Sleep Bolt I >> Double Strafe >> Power Arrow II * Deal Dmg >> Mediation >> Berserk II >> Multiattack GTB 5* ''' ASPD req 1400-1500 or 2200-2300. Approx 385k power clear. After lv. 70, Max SP over 22k or enough power may be required to clear. * Same as 4* * Seen on youtube and worked >> Magician: Double / Counter / Heal (I replaced by the Single Hit) / Stun * Knight: (22,5k SP) Triple Action >> Spear Dynamo >> Berserk >> Double Attack * GTB 1 - 4 (Berserk > Sleep > Multiattack > Stun) ASPD 1000-1200 **\ * GTB 5 - Same as 4, however ASPD req is now 1400-1500 or 2200-2300. 385k power clear possible. **\ * GTB Alternative. Credit @cat (Double > Berserk > Counter > Bash) * GTB Alternative. Credit @Blitz (Double > Counter > Berserk > Provoke) '''330/331 Gargoyle/Thief Bug 349k power at clear * Stone/Frost >> Sleep >> Stun >> Multiattack * Provoke >> Sleep >> Stun >> Multiattack * Counter Attack >> Sleep Bolt >> Berserk >> Double Strafe Umbala 345 Pow 371k, aspd 1838 * Berserk >> Stun >> Multihit >> Sleep) Umbala 350 Pow 385k, Matk 13.8k, def/mdef 11.5k ASPD 1600 * Berserk >> Magical Shock 2 (stun) >> Mindblow 1 (dmg) >> Magical Double Hit (multihit) Umbala 350/+ Pow 380k, ATK 13.3k, DEF/M.DEF 10k, ATKS 1894 * Berserk II >> Sleeping Blade I >> Full Throttle I (Rebrith I)' ''>> Double Attack II Umbala 380 (Pow 415k, berserk > stone > sleep > multiattack) make sure berserk is 9. Aspd 1700. Umbala 385 (Pow 489k Berserk II > sleep > Double II > Froze/sleep) aspd 1950 Umbala 395 (Stone > Sleep > Stun > Double) aspd don’t matter. Stack Def as high as you can. Umbala 399 (Berserk > Double > Single > Cure) aspd doesn’t matter. Stack Def as high as you can. Umbala 400 (Berserk > Double > Stone > Cure) aspd doesn’t matter. Stack Def as high as you can. Umbala 406 (Sleep > Stun > Berserk > Double) ASPD 4936 Umbala 409 (Double > Stun > Stone > Berserk) ASPD 4900 If you’re against a wall and the enemy has no threatening skills (or is using counterattack), the Berserk > Double > Counter attack > Cure set is extremely powerful and has a good chance of allowing you to push through anyway. Pair with DEF/MDEF pets and Ghostring for best results. This can allow for some ridiculously low power clears (compared to a typical Berserk > Sleep > Double > Stun combo). '''Maya 1-3 389k-428k Power/ 1200/1700/1900 aspd * Berserk >> Double >> Stun >> Stone/Freeze Umbala 380 ' Berserk is 9. Aspd 1700. * Pow 485k, berserk >> stone >> sleep >> multiattack '''Umbala 385 ' Aspd 1950 * Berserk >> sleep >> Double >> Stun '''Mistress Pow 600-700k * Damage (Triple) >> Full Throttle >> Stun >> Berserk >> Damage (Double) * (archer) Toxic Arrow >> Double Strafe >> Frost Arrow >> Awaken >> Berserk * (mage) Jack Frost >> Double >> Stone Curse >> Awaken >> Berserk Baphomet 1-3 Pow 800k-950k * (mage) Jack Frost >> Sleep >> Stone Curse >> Magical Shock >> Magical Double Hit * (mage) V2: Full Throttle >> Magical Shock >> Sleep >> Berserk >> Magical Double Hit * (knight) Berserk >> Sleeping Blade >> Full Throttle >> Double Hit >> Triple Hit * (knight) V2: Awaken >> Berserk >> Frost Blade >> Full Throttle >> Double Hit * (archer) Berserk >> Double Strafe >> frost arrow >> Toxic Arrow >> full throttle * (archer) V2 Toxic Arrow >> Berserk >> Sleep Bolt >> Double Strafe >> Full Throttle Baphomet 4 Pow 900k-1kk * (Archer) Berserk >> Sleep Bolt >> Full Throttle >> Double Strafe >> Awaken * Runes : Ciernie >> Kupona >> Flamma >> Enkeli >> Era Drake 1 - 5 Drake 1-5 (Berserk > Sleep > Double > Stun > Triple) Damage is low, but definitely the safest way to handle the fight. MVP Strategy (R2) Jakk * Berserk > Frost > Double (Asthayi) > Bash * Pet: Thump > Raid Away > Protection King Goblin * Berserk > Stun (Asthayi) > Double > Bash * Pet: Thump > Raid Away > Protection Angeling * Frost > Berserk > Double (Asthayi) > Bash * Pet: Thump > Raid Away > Protection Baphomet *Dracula / Mistress equivalent **Frost/Stone (Taika / Flamma) > Berserk (Opari) > Single (Adamzat) > Double (Vald) > Cure (Asthayi) *** if SP problems, get Isis Explore pet to 5 hearts. **'Pet': CC > Protection > Double > CC If Equipped with Quick Spell General * 4 cycle: Frost / Stone (Flamma) > Berserk (Desita) > Magical Chase / Traumatic Blow / Vulnerability Mark (Adamzat) > Charged Attack / Elemental Bomb / Charged Bolt (Asthayi) * '5 cycle: '''Frost / Stone (Flamma) > Berserk (Desita) > Magical Chase / Traumatic Blow / Vulnerability Mark (Adamzat) > Charged Attack / Elemental Bomb / Charged Bolt (Asthayi) > Speed Burst (Opari) * '''Pet '(CC>Quick Spell>Protection>Heal) MVP Strategy (R3 above) General * 4 cycle: Target Change (Haere) > Magical Chase / Traumatic Blow / Vulnerability Mark (Lawanan) > Berserk (Adamzat) > Charged Attack / Elemental Bomb / Charged Bolt (Asthayi) * 5 cycle: Target Change (Haere) > Magical Chase / Traumatic Blow / Vulnerability Mark (Lawanan) > Berserk (Adamzat) > Charged Attack / Elemental Bomb / Charged Bolt (Asthayi) > Speed Burst (Opari / Enkeli) * Pet 1 (Quick Spell > CC > CC > Restore) * Pet 2 (CC > Strengthen > Protection > CC) Category:General